The Game Plan
by MidnightEmber
Summary: Harry is bored one day...then he gets an idea. Why doesn't he liven things up by playing a few games on unsuspecting people?-Slash-SS/HP
1. Sardines

**~ Game Plan ~**

**Summary: **Harry is bored one day...then he gets an idea. Why doesn't he liven things up by playing a few games on unsuspecting people?

**Pairings:** Severus/Harry, Draco/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus

**Warning:** Slash, pure silliness, OOC at times

**Disclaimer:** Are Harry and Ginny together at the end of Deathly Hallows? Yes? Then I do not own Harry Potter . . .

* * *

**~ Sardines ~**

How to Play Sardines

- Choose one person to go and hide.

- The remaining people are silent 'trackers' and must move quietly (no talking or laughing) as they search for the hidden person

- When a tracker finds the hidden person, they must creep into the hiding place with the hidden person and wait for the other people to join them.

- Once everyone is in the hiding place yell Sardines and start again with the person who discovered the hidden person first

x-x-x-x-x

Harry Potter was officially bored. He had only been at Grimmauld Place for a few days and he was bored stiff. Sure Mrs Weasley kept them busy trying to restore the house to its previous state however it wasn't helping in the slightest. Once a section of the house was clean it would find a way to return to its dirty state. He had a thorough belief that Kreacher was behind it somehow but without any proof he wasn't going to get anywhere. Even Sirius was reluctant to blame the house elf and that was saying something but it still didn't alleviate his boredom.

Looking around the room he noticed that no one had followed him into the kitchen. It was just after lunch and he couldn't take it anymore. He'd gotten tired of cleaning and had snuck out of the drawing room leaving everyone else to suffer Mrs Weasley's wrath. The most important thing was he was alone at last . . . but he was still bored. How could he liven this place up without cleaning it? Seriously that was not a fun way to spend his holiday. He did enough cleaning at the Dursely's to last a lifetime!

He wanted to play. He wanted to spend the remainder of his holidays having fun! Not cleaning!

That's when an idea hit him . . . what if he started a game and waited for everyone else to join? Harry knew that Sirius would be proud of him for starting something like this, something entirely Marauderish, and would defiantly join in on the fun. The same could be said of Fred and George. He could easily manipulate people into joining by using a tiny bit of magic since he was in a house filled with adults. He wouldn't get caught using his magic.

Mayhem was about to begin!

There was just one problem. What game would be play? Harry tapped the table top thinking. He knew plenty of games since he had watched Dudley play them with his groupies but he didn't know which to choose. Well Hide and Seek would be great but normally with that only one person would seek while the others hid . . . he knew what to play . . .

Glancing around Harry noticed that he was still alone in the kitchen. Grabbing his wand he spelled the table cloth to drag anyone beneath it when he was discovered. Without as much as a sound he slipped beneath the table cloth and watched as it closed and hid him from view. This would defiantly be fun . . .

Harry remained quiet as people walked by oblivious that he was beneath the kitchen table watching them. He watched through the open door as people walked around on schedule and obeyed what Dumbledore told them to do . . . how boring. Many people were walking past the kitchen and no one noticed that he was even there. This game was defiantly worth it. So far he had noticed that a few people slipped away from Mrs Weasley every time she began her cleaning most of them being adults. Others had snuck off to do something else and hadn't bothered to return they just ran out of the front door. This was excellent black mail material for later games . . .

Tonks had practically run out the door surprisingly without tripping once. Fred and George had slipped out and moved towards the basement probably to begin experimenting. He had also witnessed a kiss between two unlikely people. Now Harry wished that he'd bought a camera . . . maybe when in the next game he played on people. Well at least he was planning ahead now.

Then Snape entered the room.

Harry knew that Snape would find him regardless of whether he was as quiet as possible. He wasn't a spy for nothing after all. Sure enough, Snape took one look at the kitchen table and spotted Harry even though the table cloth hid him excellently from view.

"Potter, what are you doing hiding beneath the kitchen table?" Snape said his face set on a sneer.

Harry didn't answer. It would be a difficult task to get him under the table and join him in his game but he was ready for anything. Snape _would_ join him beneath the table even if he had to force his magic to pull Snape in. After five minutes of Snape belittling Harry with abusive words for not answering him the kitchen went silent until the table cloth covering it lifted and Harry saw Snape crouch down. It looked really awkward for Snape to do which meant he's resolve was beginning to crumble.

"What is your problem Potter." He growled.

It was obvious that he was drawing near his limit. Snape would soon give in or be dragged beneath the table to join him. Then he would have to wait for the next person.

"I'm playing a game." He informed Snape.

"Does anyone else know you are playing this . . . game?"

"Well you do." It was an obvious answer but one that Snape wasn't looking for.

"How is that supposed to . . ." Snape trailed off as a force known as magic pushed him beneath the table.

"What?" he spluttered indignantly as the table cloth fell down hiding both Harry and Snape.

"I told you Professor it's a game."

Snape was still in shock it seemed from the small bit of magic. Sure enough he snapped out of after a few seconds to calm himself and hide behind his Slytherin mask.

"What is this . . . game called?" he asked clearly suspicious and he had every right to be.

"Sardines!"

Snape glanced around the small space beneath the kitchen table then between himself and Harry and at once knew what the game entailed. He really didn't want to be stuck in here with Potter or whoever else decided to find him. That would just be torture and he wasn't going to put up with it.

"In no way do I wish to partake in such a childish game!" Snape seethed trying to pull the unmovable table cloth back.

After trying for five minutes to remove the table cloth (it was as heavy as a Giant!) by both magical and physical force, Snape gave up and decided that glaring at Harry would be the answer to his problem. He gave up on that quickly as well resuming to his threats.

"Potter! Let me out of here or I will-"

"Quiet Professor or we'll be discovered." Harry whispered seemingly unaware at the look Snape was giving him.

"Potter I must protest-"

"Quiet! Someone is coming!"

Harry pulled Snape further under the table and clamped a hand over his mouth as a few people past by the kitchen. He could feel Snape glaring at him though he didn't acknowledge it. He had yet again startled his professor and the look on his face was worth it. This was a game worth the abusive words he would suffer later . . . if he lived that long after this. If looks could kill he would have been ten feet under already. However they couldn't so now he had someone to talk to maybe then he could pass the time until another person found them. Hopefully someone he actually liked.

"So what were you doing before you joined the game?" he asked pleasantly.

"I, Potter, was enjoying my time away from meddlesome children." It was meant to be hurtful but Harry ignored it.

"Well that sounds nice. Before I started this game I was helping clean this house with the other Weasleys and Hermione. Though I swear that every time a room was cleaned it would just return to its previous state. I was trying to explain to everyone that it was Kreachers fault but no one would believe me! Finally I just gave up. It was so boring-"

"Potter I do not care about what tiresome task the Weasley's gave you to alleviate your boredom. I would however like it if you could shut your mouth before I shut it for you . . . permanently." Snape growled. He really just wanted this 'game' to end so he could return to his dungeons.

"Well that wouldn't be nice . . ."

"No Gred it would not . . ."

Harry turned around to find that Fred and George had lifted up the table cloth behind them after sneaking into the kitchen and had overheard them talking. That meant that more people would be joining them!

"Hey Gred, Forge, want to join in?"

Fred and George glanced at each before replying.

"Why Harry it would be an absolute . . ."

". . . delight to join you and the Professor . . ."

". . . we so adore in a lovely game . . ."

". . . of Sardines!"

Fred and George moved the table cloth aside and climbed beneath the kitchen table to join Harry and Snape. Unfortunately Harry moved closer to Snape who spluttered and was pressed against the end of the table and the heavy unmovable cloth. Fred sat closest to Harry while George remained of Fred's other side. Snape turned and glared piercingly at Harry as if it were his fault that he was there . . . which it was.

"How is it that they can willingly enter and yet I was forced into this juvenile game?" Snape enquired with warning in his voice.

". . ." Harry didn't answer. He simply stared at his fuming potions master calmly.

"Well?" Snape demanded. His patience was being tested by this brat!

". . . magic."

Everyone beneath the table turned left to find Luna Lovegood sitting beside George staring into thin air. They all looked at each other and a silent question passed through them. Where did she come from? Harry knew better than to question where Luna appeared from. She just turned up at precisely the right time. Luna wasn't in the Order but that didn't mean that they could hide anything from her.

That simple answer from Luna would have had Snape yelling profanities if Harry hadn't covered his mouth while footsteps approached the kitchen. Everyone fell silent. It appeared as if the only person not enjoying the game was Snape which was too bad for him since he wasn't getting out until the end.

"Snivellous! Why is my godson sitting beside you underneath the table?"

Sirius had lifted the table cloth and was glaring at Snape who had Harry pressed up against him. It looked as if Harry was clinging intimately onto the dreaded potions master and he didn't like it at all. He wanted to keep his godson as far away from Snape as humanly or magically possible. Once Snape managed to remove the hand covering his mouth he answered.

"Honestly it's not as if I had any choice in this situation Black. This would be all because of your _beloved_ godson-"

"Harry was this your doing?" Sirius enquired.

"Yep, we're playing Sardines!" The answer was said so innocently you could practically see the halo above his head.

Finally Sirius seemed to notice that there were other people also under the table and relaxed. At least Snape wasn't molesting his godson in his kitchen. Sirius glared scathingly at Snape before climbing beneath the table cloth and sitting across from Snape with his arms wrapped around his legs. Snape was forced to do the very same as the room between them was restricted.

"Very well . . . I'd take any chance to spend the time with you especially if I can annoy Snivellous." He wasn't about to leave his godson alone with Snivellous not while he was around to say anything about it.

Surprisingly with five people beneath the table there was still plenty of room. Hopefully more people would find them and then they could act more like Sardines . . . until then they would have to wait patiently.

"So Gred, Forge, I trust that you are spending the money I gave you wisely?" Harry said as silence once again fell upon the group.

Snape and Sirius who had been locked in a death glare spluttered at his comment.

"Why of course o wise investor!"

"You shall see the product of your marvellous . . ."

". . . donation when you travel with our brother dearest . . ."

". . . and Miss Hermione to Diagon Alley!"

"We're positive that you shall enjoy it!" they said at the same time.

Harry hummed joyfully. He was glad that he gave them both his Triwizard winnings. They would be put to good use! The world needed more laughter in it after all.

"What money?" Sirius demanded.

"Potter I can't believe you would waste money on something as trivial as a joke shop." Snape said.

Fred and George looked towards their professor in surprise and amusement.

"Why professor we didn't know that you cared for us so much!"

"If we had known we would have given you a discount!"

Snape groaned while Sirius and the twins snickered. Harry just leaned into Snape which he didn't feel due to the torment he was feeling from three of the people under the table. Luna continued to stare into space.

"A gaggle of geese shall soon join the fold."

Luna's voice was eerily calm when she spoke and everyone was staring at her like she had a second head except for Harry. He knew what Luna meant for he was able to translate what she said. She meant that more people would soon be joining the game and not only a few people probably more like seven.

Of course the conversations continued between the group apart from Sirius and Snape who appeared to be staring each other down. Fred and George were discussing their pranks and novelty toys they had invented using the money to Harry who was thrilled that he would get whatever he desired for free because he was the investor. Luna seemed content humming an odd tune that no one seemed to recognise but everyone had tried to guess. That was until a voice cut through their talk.

"What is going on here?"

Everyone looked up to see several people standing in the kitchen. It was obvious that it was nearing nightfall now which meant that more people would begin to turn up and hopefully join the game. Then they really would be packed beneath the table like Sardines.

"We're playing Sardines!" Harry chirped.

"What happened to cleaning?" Hermione scolded. Even if she despised cleaning she didn't want to go against Mrs Weasley.

"It was boring though Hermione!" Fred and George protested.

"So I decided to play a game instead! Would you like to join?"

Before they knew it Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Remus, Kingsley and Moody were all beneath the table talking quietly amongst themselves . . . well that was after the first ten minutes of awkward silence. Harry who was still pressed up against Snape and Fred was now opposite Hermione. Ron sat beside her with Ginny on his other side. Somehow Tonks had been dragged under without knocking the entire thing over and was now sitting beside Luna. Remus, Kingsley and Moody were all opposite them. It defiantly was a tight squeeze but at least they had escaped cleaning duty.

"So how did this even begin?" Remus asked obviously amused at the dark looks Snape was sending his way.

"Well I was bored in the kitchen and decided I needed to liven this place up a bit. You see it's dreadfully boring and the idea of cleaning isn't very fun so-"

Snape groaned. "Did you have to set him off?"

"Why Snivellous I didn't think that a mere school boy could set you off." Sirius said provokingly.

"Shut it Black or I'll-"

"ANYWAY . . . the first person to find me happened to be Snape . . ." Harry continued ignoring the talking during his dialogue.

"How long have you been under here?" Kingsley asked.

Snape's eye twitched. "I. Have. Been. Here. All. Afternoon." He answered slowly.

"Then Fred and George walked in . . ."

"That must have been fun with them around!" Tonks laughed actually paying attention to Harry.

"You have no idea . . ." Snape said.

"That's when Sirius found us!"

"Pssh more like accused me of molesting his precious godson when he's the one on me. Honestly Potter's practically in my lap. This is undignified and I've wasted so much time when I could have been doing potions instead." Snape grumbled earning laughs from everyone.

"Somewhere along the way Luna turned up and then after that you all showed up. Now we're just waiting for Mrs Weasley! Then when she finds us we all shout "Sardines" and we've finished the game." Harry's excitement was nearly contagious to all (except Snape who was no longer complaining about having Harry practically lie on him. Sirius was seething at that) so they continued to talk in whispers.

"Where did everyone go?"

The group of sardines froze as they heard Mrs Weasley in the hallway. It was nearing the end of the game and the excitement of the group could be seen only in their eyes. They watched almost bouncing as Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen and spotted them beneath the table.

"What on earth are you doing beneath the dining table?" Mrs Weasley screeched lifting up the table cloth.

"SARDINES!" Everyone yelled.

Slowly everyone began to crawl out from beneath the table overjoyed that they had avoided spending the day cleaning since the sun was already setting. It was obvious that the time Harry and Snape had changed something since he was no longer complaining outright about Potter still holding onto his robes. Sirius was practically trying to pull him off.

Fred and George had immediately rushed down to the basement with new ideas for their experiments which would not be tested on Harry due to his involvement. Not surprisingly Luna had disappeared as if she wasn't even there and everyone else had returned to normal though the group was obviously closer than before.

"Now what will I do for fun tomorrow?" Harry wondered to himself.

* * *

**Got a game you'd like to see in Harry Potter action? Well then send me the rules and how to play and I shall see to it!**

**This had been a creation of pure boredom . . .**

**~MidnightEmber**


	2. Truth or Dare

**~ Truth or Dare ~**

How to Play Truth or Dare.

A group of people sit in a circle with a bottle in the middle. Someone spins the bottle to select a person then asks, "truth, dare, double dare, kiss, torture or promise?"

When truth is chosen the person is asked a question which they must answer truthfully.

When dare is chosen the person must do what is asked of them.

When double dare is chosen the person must do what is asked with the person who asked or another willing person.

When kiss is chosen the person must kiss a certain person.

When torture is chosen the person is placed in a scenario which is often embarrassing and/or painful.

When promise is chosen the person must make a promise and keep it.

Dares aren't allowed to be copied and must be original every time. Then the person who was selected spins the bottle to choose the next person and the game continues.

x-x-x-x-x

Alright so he'd been kind of stupid . . . make that very stupid. Mind you most of his ideas lately to settle his boredom weren't intelligent to begin with so who was he to complain now that he was actually having fun? Or as much fun as he could possibly have in this situation.

He'd thought that the one simple game of Sardines two days ago would be enough to settle his urge to fill the monotony of his current life. That didn't happen. In less than five hours afterwards he was already bored so he'd spent the day thinking back to his time spent at the Dursley's and any game he had picked up from there. Problem was no one wanted to be around him since he dragged them into silly games. It would help if boredom was contagious . . . maybe Fred and George could create a potion that stimulated boredom? Then everyone would play with him! Well it was a thought but that thought had lead to his current problem . . . his stupidity.

He'd just wanted to go for an innocent walk. So that was what he'd done. He'd walked out the front door of Grimmauld Place without anyone noticing that he'd even left the room. (Everyone was still being forced to clean that forsaken place!) Honestly and they called themselves Aurors. If Harry could get out then he bet anyone could get in. They weren't the brightest that was for sure. It was just too simple.

Everything had been fine until a block away he'd heard the 'pop' sound of apparition and then he'd berated himself for leaving his wand back in his room. This walk hadn't been the best idea he'd ever had especially unguarded. Within three seconds someone had grabbed his arm and apparated him away from London without the Order of the Phoenix any the wiser. He had to say that they were rather oblivious to anything that was happening around them. He should get better guards.

Now he was sitting in a very dank cell in Voldemort's lair where ever that was located. He should have payed more attention to his surroundings. On the upside of the situation at least he wasn't in Grimmauld Place anymore where the heat was simply unbearable and the boredom was highly rated. That was an upside right? No, now he was sitting in a cold cell while the walls oozed darkness still bored . . .

Had that fungus just moved?

Harry did a double take eyeing the fungus clinging harmlessly on the wall again before edging away from it. There was no way that he would allow a plant that moved near him last time he did he was almost strangled to death by Devil's Snare. He hadn't known what it was at the time but how could he? He was only a first year when he faced it. In the wizarding world it was probably better to be safe than sorry. At least that way he wouldn't die from it.

"What is this? Itty bitty Potter sitting in a cell . . ."

Harry looked up through the cell bars to see Bellatrix Lestrange with her husband Rodulphus and his brother Rabastan behind them stood Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Snape actually looked like a fish out of water. How Harry wished he had a camera now. It appeared as if no one from the Order knew he had disappeared. What fabulous Aurors they made. He should award them when he returned or at least unleash the power of the angry potions professor on them. That should prove interesting . . . and then he would have a camera!

"Hello Bellatrix." Harry said calmly. Who knows maybe they would alleviate his boredom?

"Want to have some fun Potter?" Rabastan sneered.

"Actually I do."

The group honestly didn't know what to say. Potter was bored. He wasn't scared, terrified, worried, restless, fearful or even lonely. He was _bored_. That certainly wasn't what they had expected when facing Potter in Voldemort's prison cell. They had expected him to hiss at them in anger at least but no he was calm and bored. Well maybe they could try to get him to be punished through his boredom?

"What does itty Potty want to do then?" Bellatrix goaded.

"I think I want to play Truth or Dare."

Severus groaned. There was no way that the brat was going to make him play another game when he detested playing the last time. However he didn't see an opportunity to escape since the Death Eaters were would report it back to their master as being unfaithful to the cause. In other words he was stuck yet again. The group unlocked Harry's cell and dragged him to the front of it but not allowing him out of the cell. That would simply get them punished by their master. They were going to play this game and see where it led them especially if it allowed them to play with Potter.

"How do we play this game?" Lucius sneered.

"Well first we need to sit in a circle." Harry instructed with authority.

Severus actually felt like cursing Harry just so he would get out of this ridiculous game. The group sat down on the ground as instructed even though the ground was covered in blood, dust and moss. Harry eyed the fungus behind him wearily. Would it eat him with his back turned?

"Can someone summon me a glass bottle please?"

Surprisingly it was Rabastan who summoned the bottle. Lucius was glaring at the ground as if it were the reason it was filthy and not the Death Eaters for neglecting the cells. Bellatrix seemed to be jumping on the spot since Harry mentioned that he wanted to have some fun which to her meant torture while Rudolphus was trying desperately to calm her down. Severus was glaring at him though and Harry knew why. He didn't desire to play games even more so if he were involved.

"Alright so I'll start. Firstly I have to spin the bottle and whoever it lands on is the chosen one."

The Death Eaters snorted at Harry's choice of words. Honestly did he have to use the two words that were often associated with him? Harry placed the bottle in the middle and spun it delicately. The adults looked on as the bottle spun in place until it began to slow down and pointed directly at Bellatrix who actually squealed in excitement shocking them all. They hadn't known that Bellatrix could act like a woman.

"Now you have to choose between truth, dare, double dare, kiss, torture or promise." Harry informed her.

"I choose torture!" Bellatrix screamed excitedly.

Harry almost laughed perhaps he should have explained what each meant before allowing her to choose one, oh well. She thought that she was going to get to torture not that she would be tortured. He shrugged in his mind. All this meant was more fun for him.

"Hmm . . . then for your torture I want you to . . ."

Harry looked around his cell and realized there were other people here as well and all of them were muggles. A sly grin crossed his face.

"I want you to talk to a muggle calmly for five minutes."

Bellatrix stared at Harry in confusion before her face scrunched up in rage.

"But torture . . ."

". . .means you will be the one getting tortured. Whatever you choose will be reflected on you not on another person."

Bellatrix screamed in frustration startling the other occupants of the cells before marching over to one of the cells and sitting down in front of the muggle glaring. Try as she might to be polite and calm with the muggle the torture she had inflicted to them before hand prevented her from having any conversation with the muggle much to her frustration. The group however were laughing at her predicament. It wasn't every day that you would see Bellatrix Lestrange sitting and talking with a muggle. Finally five minutes were up with not a word spoken from the muggle and she returned to her place in the circle.

If Harry had to bet the poor muggle would probably be dead the next day for that but it was better dead than living in this hell hole for months on end. The muggle also seemed to realize this and remained quiet so it would happen since he actually nodded towards Harry and then turned around to continue shivering from the cold seeping into the dungeons.

"Now it's your turn to spin the bottle."

Bellatrix leaned forward and spun the bottle watching as it slowed and pointed towards Lucius who scowled at the thought of choosing one of the tasks. This game was obviously muggle and he was demeaned at the thought of participating but never backed down from a challenge. He was after all a Malfoy.

"Aww Lucius . . . truth, dare, double dare, kiss, torture or promise?" Bellatrix cooed as if to a small child.

"I choose truth." Lucius drawled haughtily.

"Well that's boring." Harry remarked earning a glare from the blond male.

"Fine then truth, Lucius, what do you truly think of Harry Potter, the Chosen One?" She snickered.

Harry sat forward intrigued with what was going to be said. He'd never heard any of the Death Eaters say anything remotely nice about him but that was because their Lord was nearby at the time. This time though he had to tell the truth or they would know.

"I believe that he is an average wizard at best though the Dark Lord deems him worthy of having great power. He is scrawny and has a rats nest on top of his head though his eyes are like emerald jewels. They would be the only thing about him remotely attractive."

Harry pouted slightly while the other Death Eaters laughed. Lucius sniffed and spun the bottle waiting eagerly as it pointed to Harry. It had finally turned towards the Boy-Who-Lived and they were going to make the most of it.

"Potter truth, dare, double dare, kiss, torture or promise?" Lucius drawled.

Harry could see it in their eyes that they wanted him to choose torture. There was no way that was going to happen. Alright he had five options left to him that didn't include torture . . . though if the dare was worded correctly that could turn out to be torture as well. That knocked out the dare though maybe not the double dare . . . The promise was looking well promising but then they could demand anything from him. Harry sighed. That left truth and he wasn't sure he wanted to pick that either. So he settled for . . .

"Double dare!"

The Death Eaters looked malicious until they realized that someone would have to take the dare as well. They couldn't do anything to torture their fellow Death Eater too much otherwise the Dark Lord would become aware of it then they would all be punished for this little bit of fun.

"Fine . . . for the double dare . . . I dare you to sneak up behind the Dark Lord and scratch or tickle his left ear and I'm going to allow Rabastan to partake in this dare with you."

Lucius looked towards Rabastan who nodded his agreement of the dare. Rabastan smirked knowing that Potter would never willingly attempt a suicide mission but then he had been wrong before . . . and he was about to be wrong again.

"Alright where is Moldyshorts then?"

The Death Eaters hissed at his blatant disregard for respect that the Dark Lord held. But then what he said finally seeped through. He was actually going to flick the Dark Lord on the back of his left ear. None of them would pass at the opportunity to see this occur not in a million years.

The group nodded and left as one hiding the fact that Harry Potter was among them. If they were caught doing this then they would all be in trouble and the dare would go incomplete. Luckily they knew that their Lord would be too focused on whatever was happening in the throne room to pay any attention to who entered and left as long as they didn't draw attention to themselves. Slowly both Rabastan and Harry crept forwards while hiding in the shadows of the hall. The Dark Lord was sitting elegantly upon his throne watching some muggle torture. Harry wasn't too sure about this but he wasn't about to stop and actually take a look.

They were in the shadows behind the throne now. Both were determined to prove that the other wouldn't make it out of here with the dare complete. It was now or never.

Harry nodded at Rabastan and crept forward silently, praying that he wouldn't be spotted but somehow knowing that he would get away unscathed. Slowly he crept forward and after wordlessly conjuring a feather tickled the back of the Dark Lord's left ear. It got the desire reaction as the great Lord Voldemort swatted the feather out of Harry's hand. Remanning still Harry watched as the Dark Lord picked up the feather curiously in his hand.

The Dark Lord scowled and looked up to see several ravens nesting in his rafters. After a quick curse they flew out the window which was closed immediately after their departure. Harry felt smug in the knowledge that he had succeeded. Now it was Rabastan's turn.

Rabastan wasn't overly confident now. He had nothing to blame if this turned out wrong. Alright so he could simply blame Potter and watch as his master cursed the brat into a pile of gloop on the floor. That would be interesting. With this plan in motion Rabastan simply breathed on the Dark Lord's ear making him twitch.

"Rabassstan what are you doing here?" The Dark Lord pierced Rabastan with his standard glare made worse by the snake-like appearance.

Rabastan looked around for Harry to place the blame on but then realized the brat had already moved back towards the door and had closed it without a sound leaving him to deal with his master alone after failing the double dare. Rabastan gulped.

All that Harry heard as he moved away from the door was Rabastan's screams amongst the muggles. It was safe to say that Rabastan wasn't returning to finish their game.

The Death Eaters who had been standing at the door to witness the completion of the dare were gobsmacked that he had actually done the dare and gotten away with it while Rabastan had failed. He truly was a lucky brat. Slowly they made their way back to the dungeons to continue the game and outwit the Gryffindor like the true Slytherins they were.

"My turn to spin the bottle again!" Harry said happily.

The bottle spun and this time landed on Snape. Severus sneered at the brat. He truly didn't want to play this game but the sooner it was over the better. Then maybe he would have a chance to get him out of the dungeons.

"Alright Snape truth, dare, double dare, kiss, torture or promise?"

"Promise." Snape said after thinking of the ways Potter could torture him with the other options.

"You have to promise to play in the next game I think up if you're not forced into it!" Harry said smiling.

"I . . ."

That's when Severus knew he was beaten. If he didn't accept then the others decided what he would do for not accepting. Looking at their gleeful faces didn't help him. They would sell him out for a bit of torture. So it was either accept or be tortured with whatever the Brat-Who-Lived and his fellow Death Eaters created. Well that was an easy choice.

"I promise." He growled sealing his fate.

Snape spun the bottle a little harsher than anticipated and watched as it spun and pointed towards Rudolphus who huffed. He obviously thought he was above the game of muggles like Lucius.

"Truth, dare, double dare, kiss torture or promise?" Severus asked with his usual glare.

"Dare." It seemed that everyone wanted to prove that they were better than the brat now that he had accomplished his double dare where Rabastan had failed.

Severus looked around the room and spotted a wall . . . well that was just too perfect.

"I shall dare you to go and with both hands on the wall kiss it."

Everyone was slightly shocked at the simplicity of the dare though for some reason was worried at the anticipation on Harry's face. He seemed almost gleeful at the thought of someone approaching that wall.

Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix and Harry watched as Rupolphus approached the wall and placed both hands on it. With his face scrunched in a face of displeasure and discomfort he leaned forward and kissed the wall. Then the wall opened revealing a row of pearly sharp teeth and swallowed Rudolphus whole. Harry jumped for joy.

"Ha! I knew there was something odd about that fungus!"

"Indeed. That would be because, Potter, it is one of the most highly poisonous plants that you were taught about in Herbology last year. It delights in devouring the flesh of humans and grows well in damp conditions. The fungus can be used in many potions but because of its eating habits not many dare to cultivate it and as such is very rare. I wonder whether the Dark Lord would sacrifice some fools so I could have some?"

"How long can a person remain alive in that . . . plant?" Lucius asked paling.

"Anywhere between three days to a week after that they begin to decompose. Truly it depends on the health of the individual-"

Severus couldn't say any more after that as Lucius rushed out followed by Bellatrix. Harry simply assumed that they were going to inform their master about their slight problem though he wasn't sure how they were going to explain that to Voldemort. After a few minutes of silence in which Harry swore he could hear Rudolphus' moaning in pain he turned towards the last member of their game left.

"Hey Snape, can you get me out of here now?"

"Potter are you an imbecile? We are surrounded by Death Eaters while playing this ridiculous game-"

"Umm Snape there aren't any Death Eaters here anymore . . ."

Severus stopped and looked around at his surroundings. They were still in the dungeons with the cell opened to allow Harry to play his game with them but all the Death Eaters had disappeared during the game. Rabastan was the first to go after losing the double dare. Then there had been Rudolphus who had been eaten. Bellatrix and Lucius had rushed off to help their fellow Death Eater or so they guessed leaving them completly alone.

"That was most Slytherin of you Potter."

Harry smirked at his potions professor.

"Very well we shall return to headquarters then."

* * *

**Got a game you'd like to see in Harry Potter action? Well then send me the rules and how to play and I shall see to it! **

**Next Chapter: Switch- suggested by Athenodora Moon!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	3. Switch

**~ Switch ~**

How to Play Swith.

One person hides in a closet and switches with another person only to somewhere else.

Everyone continues to switch until the last person switches with the one who started the game. The first person then says "Switch" and an unknown force switches where everyone is hiding. When they walk out everyone is disorientated.

Suggested by Athenodora Moon

x-x-x-x-x

It had been two weeks since Harry had conned half the Order into playing Sardines and only a week after his adventure to the Dark Sect. (Really at the time it had been one of his best ideas!) However even after all of that he found himself bored out of his mind and after his last stunt everyone had been careful to keep him in view so that he didn't wander away and get caught again.

It hadn't been that bad staying amongst the Dark Lord's servants. In fact he now treated it as a holiday away from home. Of course not everyone agreed with his logic. Only Luna did for some strange reason and where she had come from was anyone's guess. That girl turned up at the best of times for him and always sided with him. It was a blessing in disguise. Well that was if anyone decided to believe her. She wasn't the most logical girl even if she was a Ravenclaw and everyone was of the opinion she had a few screws loose. He liked her all the same.

It didn't seem to bother him but what did he know? After all he had spent a short time with Death Eaters.

Of all the people in the Order, Snape had been the one to scold him for his last attempt and then punish him. The scolding was weird to say the least. Snape had continued on like he was a guardian angel that protected him from the nasty demons of hell. Harry had simply sat there and listened with half an ear. Of course when Snape figured out he wasn't paying any attention that was when the punishment came.

Cleaning cauldrons that Snape had used for healing potions wasn't a pleasant task but it was better than carving up beetles or other insects for the potions master to use. It was extremely tough though since the potions had long since solidified to the walls of the cauldron and was almost impossible to clean. Harry was completely thankful that his punishment hadn't been any worse than that.

The only problem was the punishment hadn't been enough to keep him entertained. He was still bored and still wanted to play.

He loved being around his friends but they were terribly boring considering all they did day in day out was clean the house and listen to Molly Weasley who was insistent that they either cooked or clean until the house was perfect for the Order's use. She was so far under Dumbledore's thumb you could practically see the dirt. It wasn't the most thrill-seeking thing Harry had ever done. Well compared to Dragons, evil Dark Lords and dodging death constantly he wasn't surprised that he was bored stiff.

What was he supposed to do with his time when normally he was trying to foil the plans of said Dark Lord? He couldn't very well sit still and wait for them to happen like he usually did. That would take all year and he didn't want to have to wait that long before he met with Moldie Voldie again. Maybe he could con Snape into teaching him Occlumency and Legillimency so that he could speak with Voldie where it was safe for the current point in time (in his head) before heading out to battle earlier than usual because he riled the Dark Lord up . . . nah that wouldn't work Voldie was smarter than that.

Then as Harry was wondering through the hallway he spotted a cupboard.

The cupboard was ordinary Harry had to admit. But there was something that he drew him towards the cupboard. Like a compulsion that had faded but was still present in the back of his mind. He wanted to use that cupboard for some reason. He had no idea what for but it was a start.

He sat there on the floor for what felt like an eternity waiting for something to happen. What was he hoping for the fate's to guide him? For magic to suddenly push him towards the cupboard while the others . . .

An idea sparked to life in his mind.

And everyone in Grimmauld Place shivered.

Harry couldn't help the evil grin that spread across his face. This game would be even better than Sardines and Truth or Dare he knew that. It would be epic and keep him out of trouble for a small amount of time by getting him into trouble after everything was complete. Yay!

Cautiously (because you can never tell in this house whether it's a good idea or not) Harry opened the door and peered inside. It was an ordinary cupboard . . . thankfully. The cupboard had apparently used to be a storage cupboard. For what Harry wasn't sure but it was small and thin like a muggle broom cupboard exactly what he needed. Smiling brightly Harry entered the cupboard that was surprisingly clean of all cobwebs and dust. Now if only he could remember that incantation that he learnt from one of the books in the Black Library . . .

He needed to call everyone into the closest hiding place they were near except they wouldn't be willing and they would have to remain there until everyone had switched places correctly. That meant it had also better have a locking device with it otherwise the others would ruin his fun before it had even begun!

Ah that was right . . .

"Duco intus quod clauses."

Harry smirked as he heard numerous yelps as the members of the Order all flew into the closets hiding place whether it be a cupboard or in a bathroom and the doors locked sealing them inside until he had completed the game. Now all he had to do was speak the spell that changed everyone's location.

Unfortunately for him he forgot to check whether there was anyone out in the hallway near the cupboard he was currently hiding in before he began the game. The door opened as a figure dressed in a black robe flew in hitting him on the way before the door snapped shut with a click. The figure that was much taller than him was leaning on him for support. It felt as if he were being squashed under the weight of the disorientated man.

Hmm . . . maybe he hadn't thought of all the consequences to this particular game. Oh well nothing for it now.

I wonder whether other people are in the same situation as I am? Harry thought it would be amusing to see how many people were in the same small location, he imagined it would be quite similar to Sardines but first he had to figure out who exactly he was playing this game with.

Harry poked the man.

Said person answered with a growl of pain.

Severus Snape hated potions master of Hogwarts looked back at him before glaring.

"Potter! What is the meaning of this!" he hissed as he made to open the cupboard door finding it locked from the outside.

"Well you see Professor it was like this-"

Snape's brow twitched in irritation.

"Kindly do not inform me if this is another one of your idiotic games created to amuse you."

Silence followed. Severus sighed.

"Potter I thought that we had gotten it through your head that foolish games such as this would be detrimental to not only your health but the health of others as well with the punishment that I had given you. It would appear as if I were incorrect however."

Harry remained silent. What was he supposed to say? Sorry I didn't even bother listening last time as I knew nothing Mrs Weasley would instruct us to do would keep me occupied until school began and I was trying desperately to save the lives of others again? Somehow he knew that wouldn't go down to well with his professor . . . or anyone else who asked.

"Knowing you, you probably couldn't even sit long enough to be told that let alone to actually take in all that information. I don't know why Dumbledore insists on punishing you if he allows you to get away with everything else in past years."

Severus Snape was not a happy man. Not only was he stuck in a cupboard of all things with the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-The-Neck he was also in a very intimate position with said person. One that would undoubtedly cause several body reactions he didn't want to explain to said brat.

When Harry Potter had first walked into Hogwarts Hall, Severus had thought he was adorable. Not only had he been shorter than the other males in his grade he had a certain feminine charm that turned the eye. By no means did it make him girly but it certainly had made him attractive for is age and as he'd gotten older and developed more of Lily's grace it had further cemented the fact that he was after all an Evan as well as a Potter. As the years wore on Severus continuously made snarky remarks towards the Potter heir in the hopes that his attraction would remain unnoticed.

That would explain why he was ranting instead of being the stern potions master he always portrayed. Severus mentally scoffed. Why couldn't anything occur the way he wanted to?

Harry remained pinned against the back wall of the cupboard with his professor's body pressed against him. Not once in his life had Harry thought of anything intimate consisting of his snarky potions professor. However this put him in a new perspective.

While Severus was leaning forward, bracing himself with both arms against the wall, his hair fell into his obsidian eyes that contrasted with his pale skin in the little light the cupboard had. He looked utterly dark and attractive not that Harry would ever be caught saying that aloud in fear of detention from the old bat. The entire thing was inappropriate but he couldn't help it. Honestly what was next a fling with Voldie?

Harry desperately wanted to shift but knew that any sudden movements – actually any movements at all – could prove to be arousing at this point probably for either of them considering they were so close to each other. So with a sigh and before the Professor could scold him for it he lifted his wand and uttered,

"Unus diversus locus."

The air suddenly picked up and whirled around them like a hurricane. Without a second thought to their personal space Harry grabbed a hold of Severus, wrapping his arms around the body of his professor and allowed the wind to carry them to where ever they were being taken which so happened to be the second hiding place.

While they were in the air Harry turned his head and realized that the other group was heading their way and were going to pass them. He wouldn't say that he had no interest in who had been stuck together and by the looks of it Snape was also interested as well.

As they passed the other group Harry realized that it was Moody and felt himself twitch. The other people with him were probably copping heaps from his little stunt. As luck had it Moody was with Molly, Arthur and Ginny of all people. It was a combination that would not have been pretty. Moody as always was shouting about Constant Vigilance not that he could talk. Molly was shouting about the cleaning and the state of their previous room. Arthur simply went along for the ride and was reading the Prophet while Ginny spotted him as they passed and smirked. At least she appreciated the game or perhaps she was referring to the person he was currently holding onto. Either which way he didn't truly care.

With a final thud they landed in their new location.

Their new location turned out to be the kitchen cupboard which in itself wasn't surprising since Molly had been preparing lunch. What was surprising was that the entire cupboard was filled with spiders and cobwebs. There wasn't any food in this cupboard at all and by the looks of surprise on Snape's face he hadn't expected it either.

"Potter I suppose this isn't the end of your little game yet so I'm going to enquire why we are in only a slightly bigger cupboard than last time."

Harry looked around and noticed that they had at least three feet between them certainly better than the closest they had first been trapped in. He was both happy and annoyed at the distance. The closeness that he had shared with Snape before may have been uncomfortable but he truly wanted to feel that body against his again and began hoping the next location was smaller than this cupboard.

"Well most of the locations should be small as that was how the game was designed but yeah we might run into larger rooms say like the bathroom or something. I'm not sure where but we'll find out eventually."

Severus honestly didn't know what to say. He was going to be stuck in several small undisclosed locations with Potter. After the first one he had a little bit of a problem and he really didn't want the brat to figure out what it was. He was truly lucky that there was so much room in this particular cupboard but next time he might not be so lucky and then he would have an even greater problem and no way of solving it until the end of the game unless Potter decided to submit to him.

That was highly unlikely.

So he was stuck like this until he could finish the game and all he wanted to do today was prepare a few potions. Yeah that wasn't about to happen today at all.

"Shall we move to the next location then?" he finally said as he watched Potter glance around the room in wonder.

Straightening himself he latched onto his Professor when he really didn't need to and spoke the next incantation for the game to continue.

"Duos diversus locus."

As they were whisked away in the hurricane Harry couldn't help but wonder who he would run into next and where they had come from. Snape just looked as stoic and cold as usual but there was a certain spark in his eye that might have been excitement if the lighting wasn't so poor. Perhaps this was worthwhile after all even if he was stuck with the git however attractive he may appear to be?

The group they passed next so happen to be Fred, George, Ron and Hermione. Ron looked like he had been panicking, probably spiders in the first place they were trapped in. Fred and George were having a lot of fun messing around in the hurricane winds while Hermione as usual was lecturing them all on proper behaviour. As if you could get proper behaviour in a situation like that. Sometimes Hermione was just too logical for her own good. Luckily none of them spotted the pair as they passed.

When they landed next they were in the attic. What they were doing in the attic to begin with was anyone's guess. Harry was actually interested in who got trapped in the attic the first time anyway. Now that they had landed however Harry had to let go of Snape something that he didn't really feel like doing at the time.

"Do you want to try and explain this game to me so I at least can understand what is happening to us?" Once they were apart.

"Well the game was in the Black library."

"Obviously." Severus muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, the book told me that it was more of a party game than anything and it was used for older more . . . mature people."

"You mean people who didn't mind screwing around with other people don't you" Severus said flatly.

Harry nodded before continuing.

"Anyway there really wasn't any aim to the game. It would just keep switching locations until you return to the first spot. You could do anything while in these rooms. You could-"

"Please omit those particular game details. I do not yearn to discover what _we_ could be doing at present."

Even though he spoke in harsh tones, Severus actually wouldn't mind leaning what they could be doing and had a few ideas of his own however they were hardly appropriate with one of his students let alone the Boy-Who-Lived. Still if Potter decided to make the first move there would be no stopping him from taking the rash Gryffindor right where they were especially since there was plenty of room to move. Little did he know that Harry was thinking along the same lines.

Harry simply accepted that Snape didn't want to hear about how some of the groups simply sat and told the equivalent to muggle ghost stories during the game.

"Well if there is nothing for us here let us progress onto the next location, Potter."

"Three diversus locus."

Surprisingly when they moved again, the group that passed them was Dumbledore, Luna and Tonks who were all eating lemon drops calmly from a bowl in front of them. Luna was blaming the mysterious changes on the Forigiggles whatever they were. Dumbledore in all of his "wisdom" was agreeing with Luna's assessment of the situation while Tonks was simply changing her hair to the shade of the lemon drops or the colours on the headmaster's robes. They even had chairs which was odd considering objects couldn't be included in the game at all for fear of actually harming a competitor.

It was bizarre but they soon forgot all about it as they came upon the next location.

The next location was tight. Even tighter than the cupboard they had first been in. If Harry had to guess then they were in an unmarked cupboard in the drawing room something which both fascinated and scared him. No one had been able to open the cupboards at all since they had first began using the Black house as headquarters. They weren't even sure what was inside the cupboard and now they had found out. There was absolutely nothing in there.

That was soon lost as he realized that he was pressed up against Snape's chest and promptly blushed a deep shade of red that he was glad Snape couldn't possibly see with the small amount of light in the room. If he had to guess anything then Snape was also in the same position as he was. Harry kept his gaze on the professor's chest since looking up meant leaving himself open for the verbal abuse he would most likely get in this situation. However it never came.

Cautiously he looked up directly into the watchful eyes of Snape.

His obsidian eyes were calmly watching every move that Harry made. It was a very intimate gaze and something that only lovers would ever do and yet it was comfortable to be here in Snape's presence. Yet it felt right. In the confined place they slowly leant forward towards each other still maintaining eye contact.

"Quattuor diversus locus."

The spell automatically activated after five minutes realizing that the holder of the spell wasn't going to speak the words.

The next group to pass them were only Sirius and Remus but they would never speak of what they saw again. Besides they would never have been believed anyway. No one would listen to a word they spoke especially if what they said was,

"We passed Snape and Harry and they were snogging like there was no tomorrow."

No they didn't believe that would be believed at all. So listening to their instincts they both wisely decided never to mention that moment ever again . . . well unless either Snape or Harry brought it up then it would be fair game. Of course that didn't stop them from making catcalls and wolf whistles at the unlikely duo which would cost them later what Snape hunted them down followed by an irate Harry. Yes it would be painful but it would be totally worth it.

When Severus and Harry landed in their next location both were panting and mildly irritated for the same reason. Sirius and Remus were dead meat.

They had both obviously wanted to see whether anything could come from a relationship between them and if the mind-blowing kiss had been any indication than a relationship would be most welcome from either of them. They weren't in love but hey they could get there eventually and until then their company would be appreciated especially when sexually frustrated. The question was did both of them want to continue this? They looked at each other and knew it instantly. The answer went unasked as they both knew that they could choose willingly to continue a relationship.

"Potter I suggest you inform me how many more locations we shall be switching before I kill you myself and end this ridiculous farce so I can go and kill the werewolf and the mutt before they can speak a word of this to anyone."

"Oh I believe it is at least three more." Harry said airily. He was still blown by the kiss.

It wasn't hard to get someone to fall for the Boy-Who-Lived but it was difficult to get someone genuinely interested in him and now he had finally found someone and he knew that Snape's feelings were guaranteed as he already despised his father and his mother was his best friend. Their relationship was going to be odd.

"You also realize that while we may be in a relationship now you won't be able to tell anyone about it as you are my student."

Severus wasn't sure that Harry could keep a secret to save his life. He wanted this and was being completely selfish to keep Harry by his side. No one else would have him while Severus did. No one!

"Of course Severus – relax I shall only use your name when in private – now shall we continue so we can teach my beloved godfather's a lesson?"

Severus nodded.

"Quinque diversus locus."

They hadn't even payed any attention to what they last location was and now they were on their way to their new location. So focused on the desire to return to their first hiding place they didn't even notice it as Kingsley and McGonagall went by.

"You're just doing this to annoy the Order aren't you?"

Severus asked as they landed in a bathroom. They really didn't want to think about what someone had been doing in here of all things or what they were even doing now.

"Why ever did you even have to ask?"

Harry answered before activating the spell again.

"Sex diversus locus."

This time they passed Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange who were entangled together almost as if they were . . .

Harry and Severus looked away both fighting the blush they were sporting. It was bad enough that they wanted to jump each other at the current point in time but they had other pressing matters to attend to before they decided to spend quality time together. Yes that would be time well spent.

"Hey Severus?" Harry asked as they landed again not really caring where.

"What?"

"How did they even get in to headquarters?"

Silence followed this statement as if he were trying to figure out how best to answer the question.

"I don't know we shall ask the headmaster after we are done hunting for the day and other activities. I'm sure it can wait a day or two."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Septem diversus locus."

Harry looked at Severus and they both knew what they had to do. Stepping out of the cupboard they had first been trapped in they looked left and right before turning to each other.

"Point me, Sirius Black." Severus whispered not to alert the Order.

They were going to fix those two if it were the last thing they did today! Well alright not the last but hey it would only make the pleasure more enjoyable if they waited until after punishing the mutt and his werewolf. Perhaps they could even gather some dirt on them for blackmail? Did Gryffindors even have any skeletons in the closest? Oh well it was worth a try anyway!

Elsewhere in the Order headquarters the members were slowly leaving their locations in discomfort. Of all the games to play he had to have chosen one that took people away from whatever they were doing instantly. All people involved were suitably annoyed with the single cause to the entire day.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

It was safe to assume that one Harry James Potter wasn't going to be doing anything fun for a long time.

* * *

**Obviously I'm not fluent in Latin so forgive me for any mistakes I used an online translator . . .**

**Translations are as follows:**

**duco intus quod clauses - to lead on the march within and to confine**

**unus diversus locus- one different place**

**duos diversus locus- two different place**

**three diversus locus- three different place**

**quattuor diversus locus- four different place**

**quinque diversus locus- five different place**

**sex diversus locus- six different place**

**septem diversus locus- seven different place**

**As always if you'd like to see a game in Harry Potter action leave a review telling me the title and how to play and I'll work on it! Next chapter shall be "Seven Minutes in Heaven (Yaoi Ver.)" **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	4. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**~ Seven Minutes in Heaven ~**

How to Play Seven Minutes in Heaven.

The names of all the participants are placed into a hat. A person then is chosen to select two names. These two people are locked into a closet or another dark enclosed space for seven minutes. Participants are allowed to do anything during this time as long as they abide by the rules set up before the game has begun.

x-x-x-x-x

Harry had done nothing for weeks. Well, not really. He had been terribly busy what with sneaking around with Severus, hunting Remus and Sirius, hiding from Mrs Weasley and attempting to figure out how Bellatrix and Rudolphus managed to sneak into Headquarters the last time he had played a game.

So far, he had only managed to hide from Mrs Weasley. The others hadn't been so easy. Severus hardly ever stayed at Grimmauld so that ruled that out and when he was, he didn't pay any attention to Harry. Remus and Sirius were excellent at hiding from him as well what being Marauders. Then there was the issue with Bellatrix and Rudolphus which he still hadn't figured out. Of course, not actually having them to speak with wasn't helping that entirely.

It was fair to say that he had been kept busy or at least that was the belief of the Order. Harry himself was bored stiff and when Harry was bored, mischief occurred that had the entire Order trembling.

Unfortunately for the residence of number twelve Grimmauld Place, Harry had been back in the Black Library researching yet again.

The last time he had discovered a game in the Black Library, the group had spent the better part of the day trapped in small spaces with at least two other people. Some were unlucky to be in larger groups. However Harry saw it as a success considering that he had managed the beginning of a rather unsuccessful relationship with Severus Snape.

However he really wasn't enjoying the spoils of his last attempt like he should have been doing. Apart from the hiding nothing ever occurred that brought interest to Harry. And since he still hadn't figured out a way to leave the house to go on a 'walk', he needed to spice things up a little by playing yet another game.

And he had just the game to do it…

"Seven Minutes in Heaven" was the title of the game he had chosen. The game had been found in an old school book that had belonged to Sirius and had immediately caught his interest.

The only down side was the participants had to be willing otherwise it wouldn't work. Yet he knew that he could easily gain everyone's attention with the help of the other children. They would be eager to play a game such as this and once they were hooked then all that was really needed was loud noise to attract the adults. Harry's plan was fool proof. The adults wouldn't be able to join but they could sit back and watch. Severus would just have to deal with it.

Once he knew the entire Order were gathering for a meeting downstairs, his plan began. Fred and George were his first targets. This was after all a game that mischief makers would find amusing especially if they could use more of their jokes in the games. He had yet to set the rules of the game.

Finding the twins was easy. They were tucked away in their room huddled over something. A slight cough was all that was needed to gain their attention.

"Fred, George, how would you like to play a game?" Harry questioned slyly.

The twins looked at each other and grinned. Consideration wasn't even taken into account.

"What did you have in mind?"

Harry smirked victoriously. Step one complete.

x-x-x-x-x

After step one was successful, Harry's plan flew into action. Fred and George were able to get all children within the house to agree to play Harry's game. Now he had a list of names all ready to be dropped into the sorting hat that had surprisingly wanted to participate in the games. Fawkes had dropped it off though how this kept happening, Harry didn't know.

George, Fred, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna (though were she appeared from no one knew), Tonks, Charlie and Bill (they were meant to be downstairs but honestly how cared?) were all to be part of his game.

Clearing his throat, Harry stepped before the group, the hat in one hand and a smile on his face.

"So everyone knows we are here to play the marvellously childish and arousing game of Severn Minutes in heaven?" It was rhetorical but people nodded anyway. "Alright, so we have the Sorting Hat here to help us with this game."

The group moaned. Really this was a bad idea. Playing this game could only lead to problems later down the track, especially with the wide range of people present, many of them being siblings. Hopefully the hat could distinguish between that.

"I have placed all the names inside." Harry stated, scratching his head sheepishly. "Unfortunately, the Sorting Hat kind of ate the slips of paper so he'll be shouting out pairs of names every ten minutes to give us time to recuperate. That also means that he could shout the same name out in a row so you should all be prepared."

This time, someone actually fainted. Harry's games were going from bad to worse and nothing they did seemed to keep him occupied. The oldest there, Bill, hadn't thought that Harry could possibly get this carried away. Perhaps however it was just magic's way of keeping him entertained when no one else appeared to be able to. Bill didn't care as long as they was over soon.

"So people, we need rules here!" Harry called. "I'll write them down as they are shouted out and then place them into the hat so he doesn't get confused. He can also be our judge since he's magical. That way there won't be any cheating."

The group sighed. Harry was too cheerful for this to go down well.

"We don't have to do romantic things in there do we?" Ginny cringed.

Harry glanced back at the cupboard he had chosen. It might have been a little grimy on the inside but honestly what part of this house wasn't?

"You don't have to." Harry agreed. "You don' even have to do anything romantic in there with your partner. You could I don't know, tell them a secret."

The Weasley's all sighed, relief flooding them. At least if they were now paired with each other they wouldn't be placed in an awkward position.

"Alright, so, rules?"

Harry grabbed his quill.

"No Sex!" Hermione cried out.

Everyone turned to her as she blushed red.

"Just… that… no one wants to hear that and it's not very romantic in there… stop looking at me like that!"

They all turned away, Harry writing it down regardless.

"If your partner says no, you can't still attempt it." Charlie said.

It was sensible so it also went on the list.

"No torture." Luna said staring into a corner.

Warily, Harry wrote it down though were Luna believed she would be tortured from no one had any clue.

"Nothing permanent!" Ron cried, eyeing the gleam in the twins' eyes.

The group agreed that anything permanent wouldn't be very much appreciated with the exception of a hickey or anything that might happen accidently.

"Is that all?" Harry asked, looking at their meagre list.

In truth he wasn't complaining. The less on the list the more people could do in the cupboard and since no one could currently think of anything Harry allowed the Sorting Hat to swallow the list.

"So if that is everything then we shall begin!"

The group gave a roar, ready for anything that could be thrown their way.

x-x-x-x-x

Downstairs the meeting was just ending when the determined roar from upstairs startled them and Walburga Black. She immediately began screaming. Sirius charged up the stairs as everyone else covered their ears. Bliss surrounded them seconds later.

"What is going on up there?" Moody growled, his eye swivelling around to face the location of the children.

"I think Harry has found himself a form of entertainment." Dumbledore answered fondly.

Several of the Order members paled dramatically. All focused their eyes on the roof. Oh, they knew what happened when Harry got bored and they didn't like it.

Eventually Sirius returned shaking his head and smiling.

"What is going on up there?" Moody repeated.

"Oh the kids are merely playing a little well known Gryffindor game."

Remus choked.

"And what would that be?" Molly frowned.

"Oh, only the coolest of kids knew what it was" Sirius boasted causing Remus to chock again.

"Well I expect that is where Bill, Charlie and Tonks are then?" Dumbledore enquired.

Sirius nodded walking to the pantry. He pulled out a packet of popcorn and cast a heating charm on it. The Order frowned.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing Black?" Severus growled.

"Making popcorn, I'm not missing this for anything."

Seconds later he left the meeting.

No one knew really what to do after that. What game had Sirius actually interested in watching that 'cool' Gryffindors played often? That one, they couldn't piece together. Fortunately, they had Remus with them.

"Remus, what game are they playing?"

"They are playing Seven Minutes in Heaven." Was all that was said before he fell into laughter.

"Seven Minutes in…" Severus trailed off and swept up the stairs.

"Must be some game." Arthur commented.

Remus merely fell to the ground.

x-x-x-x-x

"Within my head, within my head, I call the first names of Tonks and Ginny."

The Hat had decided to make everything sound official. The group was kind of a little freaked out by it. Yet the still went with it. Tonks shrugged and grabbed Ginny's hand, dragging the slightly unwilling girl into the cupboard before it sealed shut for the entire seven minutes, a feature Harry felt useful in this circumstance.

That was about the time Sirius poked his head through the door and enquired what they were doing.

"We're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven."

It felt like those words had been mentioned a lot today though he hadn't really thought he'd spoken it a lot. Perhaps the game needed a different name. Meh, Harry would think on it later. After all, the action, or not, was about to happen.

All eyes were peeled to the door. A sudden burst of laughter echoed around the room. It was Ginny they all realized that. The second sound was a scream also belonging to Ginny.

"What is that cousin of mine doing to that poor girl?"

Sirius had returned and with popcorn.

Munching on the popcorn, they all had their eyes glued to the cupboard waiting for the time to run out. What Tonks was doing to Ginny was producing all sorts of sounds and some were rather embarrassing for the fiery girl.

As the timer ran out, the cupboard opened with a click, Ginny sprawling on the floor with what appeared to be Tonks hanging above her. Tonks had apparently utilized her Metamorphmagus ability to her use and began to transform into different things. Currently she looked an awful like Dean Thomas, her current boyfriend.

"Well if that ain't awkward…" Fred commented.

George nodded in agreement.

Ginny blushed but stood as Tonks transformed back a smug expression on her face. Her abilities were obviously a very prideful point. This only amplified everything to the max.

The door burst open to reveal the last person anyone expected to show up after Sirius, Severus. The man had narrowed eyes and was searching the room. When he found what he was looking for, he stood into the room. Attempting to pull Harry out of the room however didn't work.

"I can't leave the room if I'm part of the game Severus. The Sorting Hat won't allow it." Harry said sweetly.

Severus knew this was punishment. He had practically avoided the brat these past weeks in an attempt to gather his composure. It hadn't worked. Harry was his and would now remain that way.

Growling, he sat down, keeping Harry close to him.

"Within my head, within my head, I call the names of Fred and George."

Severus relaxed his grip a tiny bit but didn't let go as the twins walked confidently into the cupboard.

From the second they entered all that was heard was loud hammering of metal against wood. Nothing was said or uttered in that time not from the twins within or the people waiting patiently on the outside. If the last revealing had been awkward this one certainly was going to be something else entirely.

When they exited, Sirius chocked on the popcorn.

"How did you two accomplish that?" Severus enquired.

Between them they were carrying a large model of Hogwarts. It even included small moving figurines. The twins however refused to answer. All they did was place the model to the side for everyone to exclaim over.

"Within my head, within my head, I call the names of Harry and Luna."

Harry, while Severus was busy looking at the model, grabbed Luna's hand and ran into the cupboard just as he heard a shout. The door slammed shut behind them, leaving Severus looking angered that he had allowed Harry to slip away that easily.

He gave a low growl that kept everyone else quiet and began stalking backward and forward before the door. He wasn't going to allow anyone contact with Harry after this game was over. No, Harry would be by his side all the time, even if that meant he had to go to meetings with the Dark Lord. There just wasn't going to be-

"Luna!" Harry's voice sounded scandalized.

Severus' hands tightened into balls nearly cutting into his skin. What was that girl doing in there?

The minutes appeared to tick by so slowly that Severus was positive a snail would have been faster. It wasn't possible but the time just didn't seem to end! He needed Harry out of there now. The door clicked open.

As if nothing had happened, Harry and Luna walked out, side by side. Both wore fairly neutral expressions on their faces. The group couldn't spot anything about them that might point to what had happened in the cupboard. It was rather frustrating.

"So what did you do in there?" Severus demanded once the door was open.

"Oh, we spoke about the Snuzzler and its inability to commit to feelings."

Harry snorted, casting an amusing look at Luna. Snuzzler, indeed… the word didn't quite fit the person but he guessed that was the reason for it. No one else would know what they had been speaking of.

Severus snatched him immediately and tugged Harry close. He wasn't about to let go this time…

"Within my head, within my head, I call the names of Charlie and Harry."

Harry gaped.

"What! Oh come on, you did that on purpose." He screeched to the hat.

The Sorting Hat was watching everything. It knew that Severus was reluctant to see him with anyone else. That was the aim of the game after all but did he have to make it so obvious? Damn that smart hat.

"Come on, Harry."

Charlie dragged Harry out of Severus' grip and into the cupboard. The boy was obviously trying to get Severus attention so it was easy to choose what he was going to do with Harry.

Severus could barely contain his rage as the sounds from inside started. The moans and screams had many of them blushing. Harry shouldn't be making any of those sounds. He was the only one allowed to hear them. Why? Why, did he always react too late to romantic pursuits? He must have been cursed or perhaps it was just because Harry was an Even's. That family didn't seem to agree with him at all.

Finally the door clicked open.

Severus had a grip on Harry as soon as he had spotted the black mop of hair. The others ignored them as Severus dragged Harry into a corner and refused to let go.

A bruise, there was a bruise on Harry's neck. Really there wasn't anything else wrong with him apart from a slight blush on his cheeks. He was perfect, he was healthy but it would take days for that bruise to fade, days in which Severus would suffer for his hesitance.

"Within my head, within my head, I call the names of Bill and Ron."

A wicked gleam entered Bill's eyes as Ron was mercilessly dragged into the cupboard.

The cupboard snapped shut and the sounds of laughter immediately began. The group was informed that Bill knew everything there was about his siblings. Being the eldest gave him knowledge and patience to act upon it. Charlie confirmed that Bill was mercilessly delivering a tickle-torture as they spoke. The Hat obviously didn't think it was counted as torture as the laughter continued.

"Never… again…" was all Ron managed before he collapsed as his time clicked over.

Harry smiled from behind Severus. He wasn't allowed any close to his friends than that especially Charlie and Luna. The others laughed at Ron's turn. That had certainly been amusing.

"Within my head, within my head, I call the names of Ginny and Hermione."

Hermione and Ginny shrugged and entered eager to get this over and done with. The cupboard was once again silent, the girls obviously choosing to do something similar to Luna and Harry. They were talking. Not very interesting but there wasn't anything they could do about it. All they could do was play the waiting game.

Finally they exited.

"What was that all about?" Tonks and Sirius exclaimed at the same time.

"Secrets, secrets that shall never be uttered again." Ginny said ominously.

No one said any differently. That tone wasn't one to argue with for any amount of galleons in the world. It would simply have been foolish to push that far especially with Hermione and Ginny behind the payback. They could be ferocious when needed.

"And that concludes the end of this game." The Hat said and disappeared as Fawkes collected it.

"Well I'm glad that is over." Ron sighed.

Severus merely dragged Harry away. The brat wasn't leaving his sight for the remainder of his life.

"So Harry's moans…" Bill trailed off slyly. Everyone eagerly leant forward.

Charlie just laughed.

"Oh, we faked it all. Snape will even find that the 'bruise' on his neck is just a bit of make-up."

The group snickered at the man's misfortune. He would never be able to win with Harry making the calls.

* * *

**Next time it will be… Scavenger Hunt. Have a game you want to see? Please tell me, it should be interesting. **

**~MidnightEmber**


	5. Scavenger Hunt

**Scavenger Hunt**

How to Play...

Divide into even groups. Each team then gets a list with items written on it. A location is given where all the items can be found and they will be found within that area. There is a time limit usually 15-30 minutes so each team is also needed to have a watch on them. The team that finds the most items in the allotted time wins.

x-x-x-x-x

Harry huffed as he sat on a chair in the basement of Grimmauld Place. It was the allocated area for the Potions Room and that was where Severus spent most of his time. Of course since his last game Harry hadn't been allowed anywhere Severus wasn't. At first it hadn't been everything Harry had wanted. Severus would barely let him out of his sight let alone be around any other male of female within the house including his godfather. They had slept together, eaten together and even bathed together. But from there it gradually lost its charm.

Severus literally dragged him everywhere. There wasn't a single location that Severus didn't take him a part from Death Eater meetings and even then he was kept locked in Severus' rooms until the man returned. Not even Dumbledore could break through the spell layers to release him. He hadn't expected Severus to have such a sever reaction to the game in the first place. But he had and now he was stuck and once again bored.

"Severus, can't we do something else?" he whined.

Sitting this still didn't really do anything for him. He wasn't allowed to move around the Potions Room in case he disturbed Severus. Truthfully it was a rule created by Severus to keep him safe but it somehow got twisted into keeping Severus' concentration. Harry didn't understand it at all.

"I am not permitting you to play another of your idiotic games."

That was the only reply he received as Severus continued working on his potion. Harry knew it was also pointless to attempt to leave the room. He had tried that on the second day only to realize Severus had rigged the door only to open to him. It was then that Harry realized Severus no longer trusted him around those his own age. That hadn't been a great realization especially when Severus was with him all the time.

"But I don't do anything for half the day because I'm here with you. Isn't there one game that you would approve of that I could play with my friends?" Harry asked innocently.

Severus gave a low growl but didn't say anything else. It was obvious that he didn't want Harry to be playing any games around the other teens within the house especially if Bill or Charlie were playing. Harry however wasn't about to give up. He wanted out of this room and to have a little time to himself. Was that too much to ask? When it came to him, it obviously was far too high of an ask.

Just as he was about to head in a different approach, a knock sounded at the door. It was a sharp rap that echoed throughout the room. Harry eagerly went to see who it was yet allowed Severus to open the door knowing he couldn't. On the other side was Minerva McGonagall with a deep frown etched on her face.

"Severus, we have an Order meeting now or did you forget?" Minerva reminded him.

Harry thanked his lucky stars. There was no way he would be permitted into sitting with Severus for this so swiftly he ducked under McGonagall before Severus to catch him and darted up the stairs knowing he wouldn't be allowed to follow. He was finally free, free to be alone, free to have no care in the world… free to play another game.

"Hey guys!" he called, bouncing into the room.

The group within all visibly startled as Harry entered the room. They hadn't seen him for quite some time. At times they just assumed that he was being held by Severus and didn't want to leave. Others had differing opinions but they kept it to themselves. It wouldn't do if Severus heard what they were saying about Harry. He would hex first and ask later and when it came to a Death Eater that wouldn't turn out good.

"Did you finally break free?" Fred whispered glancing around.

Harry shook his head. Honestly, it wasn't like the man would jump out at them at any time. He had to get through the Order meeting first. Then he could jump out at them like the bat he often swooped around like.

"Yeah, it took me awhile and little help from McGonagall but I'm finally free."

George nodded. That was the way to do it for certain. Hiding behind their Head of House always worked rather well and no one could really do anything about it. It was the perfect cover.

"I suppose it's time for more games then?" George enquired catching everyone's attention.

Harry smirked. He was rather glad that someone else was captivated by the need to play games whilst stuck in this house. No what game should they choose…

"I think we should do something educational for once. Honestly, Harry you'll never learn anything new if you don't expand your horizons a little." Hermione scolded.

She clearly disproved of the last few games they had played because they were party games and not educational. How was he of all people meant to choose a game that was educational? More importantly what games were educational that Hermione would approve of? Harry sat down deep in thought whilst the others talked quietly trying not to disturb him. They wanted something to entertain them as well. It didn't really matter to them what that was.

"I know what we'll play!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, what is it then?" Ron asked.

The gleam in Harry's eyes was rather nerve-wracking. It was a complicated mix between genius, foolish and talented. No one enjoyed it when he pulled that look.

"I think we should go on a Scavenger Hunt!"

Everyone began eagerly discussing the Hunt. There wasn't really a lot they could do without the house so every opportunity for something left them practically giddy. The only downside was Hermione as usual. She always had to poke holes into his plans and games. It wasn't very helpful at all.

"What shall be on the list then?" Hermione enquired.

Finally, Harry sighed, he had found a game that she wasn't criticizing.

"We'll have to create a list then of feasible objects to find." Harry commented.

Eagerly, they all gathered around the first sheet of parchment to create a list. The list wasn't going to be very long. After all there weren't really a lot of items they could find within the house that weren't dangerous. This was after all the Black House unless…

"We should have an adult with us." He suggested a wicked gleam in his eyes.

The group were cautious but realized the merit within the idea. As long as they had an adult with them they would be able to find quite a few other things as well. It would create a whole new level to the game that they couldn't have otherwise had.

"How would we even get them to participate?" Ginny asked.

"There are a lot of numerous dark artefacts within the house and if we run into any it could cause major damage to not only use but others with us. With adult supervision we won't have to worry about this fact nor will we get into any trouble this way." Hermione lectured.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's how will manage it. Now can we get started on the list?"

The others laughed excitedly and finally all gathered around. This would be fun.

x-x-x-x-x

"I thought I said no more games." Severus growled.

Harry smiled cheekily, "At least you get to play with me."

The game had begun. The children had moved as soon as the Order Meeting ended. They rushed inside grabbed an adult to add to their team and rushed out vaguely explaining what they would be doing. The teams had been:

Bill, Fred and George

Moody, Ron and Hermione

Dumbledore, Ginny and Luna

Severus and Harry

Of course the other adults banded together and grabbed a copy of the list as well seeing as this game broke the monotony of living in such a bleak place. Harry wasn't certain who the adult teams consisted of but he knew that he would have them all beat with Severus on his side.

"So are you going to help me or will I be hunting these items on my own within this dangerous house?" Harry asked.

Growling, Severus took the list from Harry whilst wrapping his other arm around the brat. He wasn't about to allow Harry to walk throughout this house with its numerous death traps and tricks hidden within the walls. Harry wouldn't be harmed on his watch.

"What are half of these items and why are they on this list?"

Harry blushed. They had run out of normal objects to add to the list so they had indeed added a few things that certainly weren't within the house or even heard of. There were normal items such as a kitchen plate, hair brush and a book. Then there were objects such as one of Kreacher's trinkets, dust bunny and an artefact called a JubJub whatever that was. It was a rather small amount and they only had ten minutes to locate them all.

"Does that really matter? All that matters is that everything is on the list and we have to collect them before the time runs out!"

Severus huffed but agreed. The sooner they got this finished the swifter he would be able to pull Harry away from everyone once again. Together they agreed upon gathering the two objects that would be closest to them. It didn't make much sense for them to wonder about the house only to return to the one location they had started at.

Harry walked confidently up to the cupboard and took one of the kitchen plates from the stack. It was honestly that simple. Quite honestly, he had no idea why the others hadn't stopped to think about that as well but hey if that made them the swiftest to gather all items then so be it.

"I believe a trinket of Kreacher's should be next considering he is also in the same room… sort of." Harry suggested.

Agreeing, they moved towards Kreacher's home, the pantry, and opened the door. It was dark as usual. Kreacher appeared to be afraid of the light yet they weren't going to attempt anything underhanded like that. Nope all they had to do was wait for…

"Sirius you can't actually believe that this is a good idea."

Sirius and Remus barged into the room with a list of their own. Severus didn't even question why they were playing. One of them was insane and the other indulgent. It was the correct mix for a disaster waiting to happen. But it was good news for them. This would make the perfect position to take one of Kreacher's trinkets.

Sirius barged directly into the pantry, ignoring Severus and Harry as he had come to doing do whenever they were together. It seemed Sirius didn't approve of who Harry was in a relationship with even if that relationship was only semi-stable. That just made it easier to sneak around.

Remus shot them an apologetic look before following Sirius inside. Whilst Sirius was ordering Kreacher to hand over one of his trinkets to his master, Harry reached in and took a necklace that was sitting on top of the pile followed by a quick retreat. It wouldn't do to be around Kreacher when he realized he'd lost one of his precious Black heirlooms to someone other than his master. It wouldn't be very pleasant.

"That was rather sneaky."

Harry smiled at Severus comment. That was like him saying he was a Slytherin at heart. He absolutely loved it when he was permitted to show Severus his rather cunning side.

"I think we should go dust bunny hunting next."

With that, Harry began to drag Severus up to one of the old rooms in the house. It was one of the rooms they had been working on when forced to but Harry knew that no matter how many times they attempted to clean the sofas in there, dust bunnies kept returning. Certainly, they would be able to gather one dust bunny for what they needed.

Upon entering the room, they realized that they weren't the only ones with the same idea. Fred and George were spraying the sofas and pouncing on them when they started to jump out of the sofas. It looked quite hectic but they twins were enjoying themselves which was the main point though they appeared to have collected more than was needed.

Harry turned to Severus and shrugged. He wasn't sure what they were doing but it was obvious they weren't entirely playing the game. They were only doing the one thing that they wanted to do.

"Ah, guys, do you think I could borrow one of these dust bunnies for the Hunt? I'll return it to you after we're done."

Honestly, there really wasn't much point in attempting to pounce on them like they were doing. That just looked ridiculous and Harry rather doubted that Severus was going to go that far to gather these items.

"Why don't you come and get one from us, Harry?" Fred said leering.

They had taken to doing this when Severus wasn't around though it was done rather nervously at first. However it appeared as if they stepped up a game of their own as Severus released a growl and took his wand out.

"Accio dust bunny."

Harry, Fred and George watched as the dust bunny was caught and placed into their little bag. Severus obviously had very little restraint left as he dragged Harry out of the room and as far away from the twins as necessary. Harry didn't even have time to say goodbye though he rather decided it wasn't necessary as Severus pushed him up against the wall and locked their mouths in a harsh and very demanding kiss.

"They are never to look at you like that again." He growled.

Harry nodded, his breath coming out in puffs.

"Let's go and get the next item."

Severus pulled Harry along behind him though Harry didn't complain. What was he going to complain for? He really didn't have anything to complain about. After all, his lover was dragging him towards his bedroom. Yet this didn't seem exactly like the correct move for someone playing a game or for someone feeling lustful. Therefore he decided to question Severus' decision.

"Severus why are we…"

His boyfriend… lover… partner… (Harry didn't know at times) didn't bother turning around to answer him. He just kept walking and allowed the words to flow back to him.

"We are only here to gather the hair brush and the book. Then we are going to return to the kitchen and wait for everyone else."

But that wasn't everything on the list…

"What about the JubJub?"

This time Severus did stop. He turned around with his brow raised.

"Do you have any idea what it even is?"

Harry blushed. No, he didn't, but he rather doubted anyone knew what a JubJub was except maybe Luna.

"No."

"Then we won't be able to locate it, will we?"

Without waiting for an answer, Severus dragged Harry into his room, the door swinging shut behind them. The room was dark but that was something Harry was used to. He'd been spending every night in here since the last game he'd managed to stir the household with. Severus' room had a double bed against the wall, a wardrobe and a small bathroom attached. It was fairly luxurious but that may have had something to do with Sirius moving him after realizing Harry was sleeping with him. Their room was now on the other end of the house to Sirius which in Harry's mind was very convenient.

Severus collected an old hairbrush he'd found whilst cleaning out the room and picked up the first book he could find which was of potions. That done, he took Harry's hand and guided him out of the room and back down to the kitchen where many of the others were waiting.

"Well you two are just in time. Bill, Fred and George are the only group that hasn't returned so they don't get to take part in the winnings."

The winnings were simply a small stack of Chocolate Frogs. But they hadn't ever been opened so they didn't exactly know who was in them. Not a very big prize but it was something.

Everyone dished out their collected items. Many hadn't been able to collect a JubJub or one of Kreacher's trinkets. Quite a few of their number also hadn't had much luck with the dust bunnies either. Amongst those was Hermione who was fuming at those that had managed to gather a trinket from Kreacher. Obviously she had tried using pleasantries which didn't work with the elf.

"I believe we've collected all the items on the list." Ginny said smugly.

Many sighed. Of course the team with Luna and Dumbledore would collect everything. What Harry wanted to know was what on earth a JubJub was.

Leaning in closer, he took a look at the creature. It was small and covered in white feathers. Huge eyes stared out at him before it gave a growl revealing sharp teeth and lunged at him. Everyone screamed. A second later and Harry was laughing. The JubJub was licking the side of his face with its rather soft tongue. The thing was adorable and seemed to have adopted Harry as its owner.

"I think I'll call you Nibbles."

Severus groaned. It was yet another animal to add to his ever growing indoor collection. Wasn't the owl enough? Harry smiled and continued to play with his newly found pet whilst the others complained.

Hermione was now sitting in a corner fuming. Luna was plaiting the Headmaster's beard and the twins, who had snuck into the room, were ransacking the items for things they could use in their list of jokes. Harry sighed. He was never playing an educational game again. Yet no one saw as he pocketed the necklace he'd stolen from Kreacher.

* * *

**Next game shall be… Monopoly, should be interesting to see how that is done. Also a small plot is starting. Has anyone noticed it? If not it should get a little clearer as time goes on.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	6. Monopoly

**Monopoly**

How to Play Monopoly

Follow the instructions given to you in the box. Generally all one really needs to do is go around the board, avoid jail and buy as much land as possible without going bankrupt in the process. However if like me, that is too difficult for you to contemplate, there should be more specific instructions in the box. If you do not have those… wing it like Harry Potter.

x-x-x-x-x

They didn't know how Harry had managed it… again. One minute they had been strolling down Diagon Alley buying supplies and generally browsing and the next Harry had disappeared. They hadn't heard anything from him all day and that was their first mistake. A quiet Harry was a plotting Harry. Their second mistake was allowing Harry to wander off by himself. Trouble found Harry, usually when no one else was around. He was a magnet and it had been utter chaos since then especially when Severus was concerned.

Severus was utterly terrified. Harry had the amazing and utterly stupid ability of disappearing in a crowd of one. He was one of the most famous people in the wizarding world and yet he constantly managed to avoid being detected. Even if one knew exactly what the boy looked like it was still impossible to locate him. Every black haired child was searched even those that had merely green eyes. None of them were Harry and yet they all appeared to be him.

He was beginning to believe that Harry had his Invisibility Cloak with him at all times. With that thing in hand, Harry would be able to get away with anything and no doubt one of the Weasleys had aided him. They liked to abuse their authority figures especially the Weasley Twins. Those terrors had no respect for anyone except their parents.

The Order scrambled around him, attempting to locate Harry and make sure that he hadn't been kidnapped by a random Death Eater on the street. That would have been disastrous even if he had managed to escape last time without anyone's help and in such a ludicrous manor. Of course there were also tales going around that Harry could have been taken by some stranger in Knockturn Alley. At this point in time nothing had been ruled out and everything was taken into consideration.

Severus growled. Where could that brat be? He questioned himself time and again, wondering if he had missed something of vital importance. There was nothing. He knew Harry well but he couldn't even begin to think on where Harry Potter was. That brat was still as much a mystery to him as he had been before. Knowing more about him merely led to more mysteries.

Eventually the group regathered and informed them that no one had seen Harry or anyone like Harry in the area. It was as if Harry had disappeared and erased every sighting anyone had of him in one go. It was impossible but that hadn't stopped Harry from doing the impossible before. They hadn't checked Knockturn Alley however that option was looking brighter and brighter at every passing moment. That was until Hermione re-joined the group.

"I heard that he was at Gringotts." Hermione spoke up.

The group sighed. That couldn't mean anything good for them even if Harry were only retrieving money from his vault.

x-x-x-x-x

As usual they were correct. Outside of Gringotts they were alarmed to see the hoard that had gathered. Luckily the hoard weren't angered or upset which was something to be thankful for. Instead they were all in shock and uncertain as to how to deal with the sight inside the only bank in Britain's Wizarding World. That couldn't have been good news for them.

The Order joined in on the confusion. If Harry was inside, why were they shocked? Their confusion didn't make much sense at all. Being alert or even terrified was more certain that confusion. After all this was Harry Potter they were talking about. Yet they needed to know. They needed to discover if Harry was alright.

However upon entering they soon realized what all the fuss was about and sighed. Harry was sitting in the foyer cross-legged and with a small group of goblins. Together they were all facing a small board with little pieces scattered over it. The Purebloods that surrounded the small group had no clue what was currently occurring yet the Muggleborns were having the time of their lives cheering Harry on. The Order sighed. Harry was playing yet another game… this time with goblins. Where did he come up with these ridiculous ideas?

Hermione however was rather intrigued as the pieces were enchanted. Monopoly had never been enchanted before and she was curious to see the outcome of the game though she kept that to herself. Severus merely wanted to grab Harry and be gone from this odd scene. However he didn't believe that the goblins would be too pleased about that. They were always stingy about money and gambling. Fake money, it seemed, also worked into that equation.

"Bugger, I'm in jail again!" Harry cried.

Harry's dog piece (which looked suspiciously like Sirius) gave him a glare and sat down in jail. It wasn't his fault though! The evil dice kept landing him in jail! Although Harry had begun to suspect that the goblins had something to about that. When it came to money it appeared as if cheating wasn't entirely off the list of possibilities for them.

Harry sighed as the goblin next to him smirked and rolled the dice. He wasn't entirely certain as to how this situation had occurred. One moment he had been walking beside Severus, bored out of his mind, and the next he had been walking into Gringotts. Next thing he'd known was that he was sitting down and playing Monopoly. That also wasn't his fault. He'd just been a little bored and then he'd found something to keep his mind occupied not that anyone would believe him. Boredom, it was a contagious disease like yawning.

Still, being able to play a game with someone else had been the best news he'd heard all day. Of course, playing with goblins had brought on a different kind of challenge altogether. They were wicked and not in the totally awesome way. They were cruel when it came to money and downright nasty if someone other than them decided to cheat. Harry loved it especially when he had challenged them to Monopoly.

Equal stakes had been met. The goblins wouldn't have it any other way. They needed to have a trade waiting for them. Harry eagerly agreed. Whoever won would get what they desired from the other.

The goblins snickered at his poor luck. At least the ones still in the game did. Harry had already bankrupt two of them yet there were still three others in the game and he would win! There was no losing right now. He was going to get his winnings and the goblins could simply have their reputations ruined for the day.

Patiently, Harry waited for his turn. In this time the goblin to his left gained a house and the others bought properties in the cheapest section on the board. His piece was still huffing when his turn came around.

"Honestly, you would think that my piece would be at least a little understanding. It's not like I send it to jail on purpose!" Harry exclaimed as his piece moved away from jail on his roll of doubles.

"Quite fitting since your piece is a dog. It reminds me of someone else."

Harry turned and realized that there was an entire town practically in the entrance hall of Gringotts and the Order was at the head of it. However his attention was focused only on the one person standing there, the one who had spoken.

"Severus! I didn't realize you were there?"

Severus couldn't even find the energy to scowl at his little lover. After half a day spent attempting to locate him all he really wanted to do was wrap himself around Harry and forget the world. Of course that wouldn't be very helpful when they were in the middle of Gringotts. He also doubted that many people would understand considering who they were.

"Why are you here?" Severus enquired with his typical sneer. He needed to keep up appearances in public after all. However Harry already had his back turned to him.

"Not now Severus I want to win this game."

The next major move was made by Griphook who managed to bankrupt another goblin. The poor creature hadn't even seen it coming. He was suddenly very glad that Griphook managed his accounts and not someone that was on his enemy list. There was no telling what that goblin could do if he wasn't managing his money.

"Harry we do have to be leaving now." Molly exclaimed.

She was certain that the crowd surrounding them would draw in Death Eaters and that would be very bad for the Order and the goblins. A battle would be fought right in the middle of the street. The goblins growled clearly not interested in listening to the maternal lady. They had better things to think on then some insignificant war. Besides if a fight broke out in their bank their laws would immediately make everyone involved forfeit every last galleon in their accounts.

"I think I'll finish this game first Mrs Weasley." Harry said as his turn once again came around.

He certainly didn't want to be the one to insult the goblins by forfeiting the game to them. It would be an insult and besides they'd been playing for a while now and yet no winner was insight. It would be silly to end it now when they were closer to revealing the victor. Harry smiled happily as he rolled the dice again and placed a red hotel piece down on his bought square. It was time to kick this up a notch.

"That is not how it is played Mr Potter." A Goblin growled.

"I don't care." Harry pouted, refusing to move his piece from the board. If he was going to win this then he was going to need to play dirty like they did. He would just need to be wary of pushing their boundaries.

Griphook took one look at him and scowled. Beside him another goblin glared ferociously but that may have been merely because he was currently losing. The goblin who was acting as the bank growled at him before replying.

"You are meant to place green houses there first and when you obtain a certain number then you can place a red hotel, Mr Potter, not the other way around."

Harry didn't bother moving. He wasn't going to play fairly when he knew that the goblins were cheating. It just wasn't right and he played to win! The goblin-banker suddenly gave a very menacing grin.

"Mr Potter if you don't play correctly I shall have you fined."

Harry's mouth dropped open in outrage.

"You can't fine me for that! That's not how it's played!"

"I don't care." The goblin deadpanned.

They were good, Harry had to admit. Goblins certainly knew what they were doing. However Harry had more ammo up his sleeve. This wasn't going to be the end of it at all. With a glare, Harry replaced his green with red and settled down. This was far from over. Now he would kick it up a notch.

x-x-x-x-x

"I win."

The proclamation wasn't sudden. Everyone had known within the past ten minutes that Harry was going to win. They weren't entirely certain how he had managed to pull it off but he'd done it. Harry Potter was officially the first person to win a game with goblins as opponents.

The goblins grunted and grumbled under their breath not denying it. It wouldn't do to appear as if they would go back on their agreements. Business would be lost if they attempted something like that.

"What exactly did you win, Harry?" Hermione questioned.

Many of the Order were also curious but weren't known to religiously surround Harry Potter so they couldn't bring it up either. It was left to Hermione Granger to do that for the.

"I won something that I need." It was the only reply they were given as the goblins brought in Harry's prize. A small gold cup glittered back at him as Harry smirked. Yes, that had been well worth the trouble.

x-x-x-x-x

"Why did you run off like that?" Severus snarled, dragging Harry inside the house.

Harry sighed. He should have expected this really. As soon as the game was over and he had collected his reward the Order had swept him away. It was frustrating to believe that they didn't trust him enough to keep him safe. Did they really not have any faith in his abilities? Instead of expressing this however he went for a childish outlook and persona.

"No one would play with me at Grimmauld so I brought a game along with me. The goblins were happy to play once I told them what it was."

This caused many of the Order to make puzzled faces. No one dared play against the goblins they were simply too good at what they did. Unless one really knew what they were doing, it was simply safest to let the goblins do what they did best.

"What game do goblins enjoy playing?" Tonks asked.

Not everyone had been able to have a front row view and the few that did hadn't said a word since they'd managed to get Harry away from the Bank. It was rather frustrating when one thought about it.

Harry gave them a childish laugh of joy. "Why, Monopoly of course!"

Everyone sighed. Of course, what had they been thinking? It was simply a game of money for the rulers of it, just another ordinary day at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**When I was young… playing Monopoly seemed like an impossible thing to do and it would take hours to win it. Now it's easy and fun. Board games can be interesting when you feel like playing them. The next game shall be… Snakes and Ladders.**

**~MidnightEmber**


End file.
